I want to be with you
by RakeruNakamura
Summary: This is an adventure between me and my bro Sombras. We find Pewdie and his bros and we might have to choose between this world or our world. StephanoxOC and Mr.ChairxOC. Rate might change because more in the end it might have mature scenes.
1. Intro

Hallos Everyone!

I just hope you all like my story, but if you don't like OC's, then you're waisting your time here ^^ (don't you fucking tell me i didn't warn you :3)

**Biography **

Name: Akia

Real Name (don't make fun of it): Raquel

Nationality: Portuguese

Age: 15

Likes: Pewdiepie's videos, music, games, dancing, singing, doing some crazy shit, vodka and her bro.

Dislikes: Perverts (even if i'm still one X3), annoying people, barrels, the bro, prideful people and sluts.

Personality: She is shy, a pervert, not really sane, a bro, really crazy for vodkaaaaa and cares about her friends very much.

Looks: Long straight red hair, green eyes and pale skin.

Name: Sombras

Real Name: Maureen (say something bad about this name and i will make you regret it)

Nationality: Mexican

Age: 16

Likes: Skulls, tequilla, the dark, to smash things and her bro.

Dislikes: Being alone, the water monster, doing things she doesn't want to and when people don't listen to her.

Personality: She is really shy, a really good friend that will listen to every word you have to say, honest and slightly scary and dark.

Looks: Long brown hair tied in a ponytail, brown eyes and a bit taned skin.

There! Now be patience with this story, because i don't have your life. I really wanted to write something like this :3


	2. Chapter 1 - Trapped by the barrels

Hallos Everyone!

It's chapter one bitches! :D

I don't fucking own Pewdie or his characters, only Sombras and myself.

Warning: Everyone is in their human forms.

_Chapter one – Trapped by the barrels._

Akia's POV

It's weird. I haven't talked to my bro for a while and we used to talk EVERY SINGLE DAY!

I wish i knew if there's something wrong with her...

Well, i tried to watch some of pewdie's videos, they always suceed on cheering me up, but still, i felt worried and nervous at the same time. I turned on my MSN and saw her online, so i started typing her.

_*Akia says: Sombras my fucking bro, where the hell have you been?*_

_*Sombras says: A-a-a-m-mn-mne-s-s-i-ia*_

When i was about to say what was wrong with her, she sent me a weird link. I clicked on it and nothing happened, as i looked back to her icon she was offline.

''Sombras... I miss you.''

Then again i looked at what she wrote to me and i was even more confused.

'' Amnesia? Why would she say something like that? '' That sent shivers down my spine, thinking and worrying... i felt really tired.

Some weeks ago, there was a rumor Pewdie disapeared and the police didn't found him yet... the broarmy must be really sad.

As i looked to my computer screen, i felt my eyes closing until i was embraced by a sweet sleep.

I woke up feeling very disoriented and anxious. I wasn't on my bed anymore, but somewhere else... a castle maybe? It's really cold in here...

''Hello, is there somebody out there?''

No answer. I started to look around it and somehow it's quite familiar. I hear a distant, scary moan, coming from the end of the hallway and i just ran away from that place. How stupid i was, now the bro was after me.

*Wait a second, why is the bro here? Don't you fucking tell me... i'm in Amnesia Castle!*

I ran even faster, but i saw barrels blocking my way, my only way!

''FUCKING BARRELS, STOP BLOCKING MY WAY!''

I turned to The Bro's direction and he went to attack me, but he didn't. Instead i felt many hands grabbing me from behind and when i looked i couldn't believe it... The barrels turned human!

''She will be the perfect bait for them.'' I heard one of the barrels say. Before i could say anything a sweet smell made me loose my awareness.

*Shit*

It ends here for now! Mwhahahahahahah and i'm sorry if i have some mistakes (i am portuguese u.u) R&R Bros :3


	3. Chapter 2 - My bro, Sombras

Hallos everyone! Chapter 2 finally!

Everyone will appear in this chapter… we will also see a lot of mental fangirling from me (Akia) and Sombras trying to calm the crazy me. :D

_Chapter 2 – My bro, Sombras_

Sombras POV

Here i was, inside Amnesia Castle... I never thought clicking on that link would do something like this, but it has a good side. I got to join up with Pewdie, Stephano, Piggeh, Jennifer and him... .

I love everything about him, so calm, dark, intelligent, cute, sexy... shit, i'm thinking about him again!

'' BARRELS! '' Pewdie shouts.

'' Jesus Christ Pewdie, stop making noises! '' Stephano shouts softly.

Ah, Stephano. He is a great person, if Akia was here, she would faint or do something incredibly crazy.

Akia... i miss you bro. I'm pretty sure she's trying to find me.

'' Sombras, is everything ok? '' I hear trying to bring me to reality. '' Yes, i just spaced out a bit. ''

I still remember when they found me.

*FLASHBACK*

I woke up in the middle of nowhere, it was dark but i was alone here. I could feel cold sweat on my back.

'' Where am i? ''

I walk around to figure out where i was until i heard a familiar not too far horrific moan.

On impulse i went to see what was it and i saw The Bro and it seems he saw me too.

I ran away from there with the bro chasing and groaning at me.

I ran as fast as i could but i tripped over... a Barrel?

'' FAHKING BARRELS, I HATE YOU! '' i screamed in rage. The Bro was now in front of me, about to kill me when i saw a flying chair that hit it and i was able to sneak behind it. I looked behind and saw a dirty blond haired guy with a pink haired boy with pig ears and tail, a girl with wavy black hair and a golden boy.

'' Are you ok? '' the dirty blond haired guy asked. I nodded and looked back at the bro, watching a brown haired guy trying to stop the monster and the golden boy went to protect him.

As the bro was dead, i looked back and recognized the dirty blond haired boy and his friends.

'' Pewdiepie? Is that you?! '' I ask astonished.

'' Cool, she's a bro guys! Brofist! '' He said and brofisted me.

'' What's your name? '' I hear Pewdie asking.

'' I'm Sombras, nice to finally meet you all. ''

'' Nice to meet you too bro. ''

'' What were you doing here by yourself? '' I hear someone asking me. I look back and saw giving me a hand to help me getting up. I blush as he helps me.

'' I don't know, i was at my home on my computer when i clicked on a weird link and woke up here. ''

'' Wait, you got that link too? '' I hear Pewdie say.

'' Yeah, you ended up here too because of it? '' I say surprised. He nods.

'' Well, come with us bro you aren't alone anymore. '' Pewdie said grinning and i felt so comforted by those words and i joined them.

'' By the way, let me present you to everyone. Guys, this is Sombras our new member of our group! ''

'' Hello sexy...I'm Piggeh... yeeeeeh, i'm pumped, i'm so freaking pumped! '' Piggeh says in his normal pumped way. '' And if you need someone to cuddle with... i'm here... yeeeeeeh i'm pumped! ''He says sexually. I sweatdropped at him, typical Piggeh.

'' Hi, i'm Jennifer. '' the black haired girl says.

'' Hallos, I'm Stephano. ''

'' I'm . '' I looked back and saw .

'' Thank you for saving me back then. '' I say, blushing.

'' No problem, at least you aren't hurt. '' He says kindly.

Oh Akia, I wish you were here to fangirl with me.

* END FLASHBACK *

Akia's POV

I woke up again freezing, hungry and angry as hell. I was inside a cage but luckily i wasn't chained, i could start thinking in a way of getting out of here.

I charged against the door, to see of i could break it.

'' Open right now! I'm fucking tired of shit! '' i said as i kept on going against the door.

'' That's not gonna happen, you're just waisting your strength. '' i heard someone say.

'' Who's there? WHO THE FUCK, ARE YOU?! '' i shouted angrily.

'' Shut up girl! I'm a barrel or did you forget about us? ''

'' Wait a sec, you guys can turn human? '' He nodded.

'What are your plans for me? '' I need more info about it.

'' We are going to use you as a bait to attract Pewdiepie and his friends to ambush and kill them. '' he said evily.

'' WOW, WOW, WOW wait a second, PEWDIE IS HERE?! '' I was surprised, i can't let them warm Pewdie!

'' You think Pewdie would save me? He doesn't even know me! '' i said laughing.

'' You might be right, but i don't think he would let a fellow human in trouble. '' he said laughing. I froze... what if he's right? I need a plan... I look around the cage and i found a little, sharp knife and hide it on my jacket's sleeve. Maybe this will have a good use.

The barrels got me out of the cage and tied me to a piece of wood went to another room. Oh shit, what the hell is gonna happen to me...

While we were going to whatever we were going i thought about something that's been on my head for a while. Pewdie and his friends, Sombras, that weird link... shit shit shit SHIT! It makes sense now, Pewdie and Sombras are here with Stephano, , Piggeh and Skully. Oh SHIT AGAIN, STEPHANO IS HERE! Stop, stop, stop, this is not time to fangirl Akia, those guys need you, so please, STAY FOCUSED!

We entered a large hall with stairs on the right and on the left that connected with the stairs in the center and they raised this giant piece of wood i was tied to and got it up making me look like Jesus. Lol.

'' Barrels, go to your positions, they are almost here! '' One of the barrels commanded.

After some minutes, i hear voices and Pewdie and his gang entered the room. The barrels closed the door behind them and they all gasped. Shit, what am i supposed to do?

Normal POV

'' Where is she?! '' Pewdie screamed.

'' She is right here, see? '' the barrel said pointing at Akia.

'' Oh no... '' Sombras mumbles quietly.

Everyone except the barrels look at her.

'' What is it? What's wrong Sombras? '' said worriedly.

'' A-a-akia, i-i-it's m-my bro! I have to save her! '' she replies nervously.

'' Calm down, we will get her. ''

'' Oh, no you won't! She will be the last to die after you! '' The barrel says evily.

'' Gooooood, shut the fuck up dude. '' Akia said boringly.

'' What's that supposed to mean? ''

'' You guys are there all like '' we win, we are such bosses, our plan was fail proof'' and i'm still here listening to your annoying voices! '' she says it annoyingly.

'' Don't push your luck girl or else...''

'' OR else what? And you call this luck? I'd rather have The Bro killing me that listen to you guys anytime longer! ''

'' Barrels attack them! '' the barrel said pointing to Pewdie and his friends.

'' Shit! ''

* Sombras please look at me.*

Akia took her little knife and started to cut the rope that arrested her and started to make signs to Sombras.

Sombras looked at her bro and noticed some of the signs she was making for her.

'' OK. '' she whispered and went running against the barrels.

'' SOMBRAS! '' Everyone gasped.

Sombras went to fight against the barrels, one by one, giving Akia the time she needed to free herself.

* Come on, come on, i need to help her! * Akia thought.

'' Finally! '' Akia freed herself and went to fight the barrels with Sombras.

'' DON'T YOU EVER FUCK WITH ME! '' Akia said kicking one of the barrels against the wall. '' So, it's like old times isn't it? '' she asks.

'' Yep, lets get 'em bro! '' As that was said, the two females started fighting, but pewdie and his bros just could watch them because the barrels were mad at what Akia said before.

Sombras punched many barrels in the face making them bleed and falling to the ground motionless, Akia battled with her legs, hitting the barrels in everysingle weak point the had and protected her bro. Some of the barrels were sent, strongly against the wall by Sombras and Akia that, in the end, when all the barrels were out cold the wall colapsed on top of them.

'' Sombras! Oh shit, we have to get them out of here! '' Pewdie gasped.

Before they could do anything, Akia got out and brought Sombras up with her.

'' AHAHAHAHAHAHAH, this-this was so fun... we should do this more times! '' Akia breathed out, laughing.

'' Totally, AHAHAHAHAHA! '' She replied.

The all stared at them smiling.

´´ I can't believe i'm actually seeing you in the flesh... i missed you bro. ´´ Akia said and went to hug her.

'' Me too... bro. ''

'' Well, i should present you to Pewdie and his friends. ''

'' Guys, this is Akia, my bro. ''

'' Nice to meet you Akia. '' Pewdie said.

'' Pewdie, is that really you? '' she asked amazed.

'' The one and only! ''

'' Sombras, am i high or some shit like that? ''

'' No, you're not. Its not a dream, that's really him. ''

'' YES! It's nice to finally meet you Pewdie. '' Akia says giving him a brofist.

Akia's POV

'' Hi, i'm Skully, nice to meet you Akia.''

'' I'm Jennifer.''

'' Hi, i'm- Hello sexy lady! I'm Piggeh, yeeeeeh i'm pumped, i'm soo freaking pumped-'' Piggeh interrupted and tried to hit on me but Sombras hit him in the head, knocking him out.

'' As he was saying, this is . '' Sombras said upset.

'' ! Holy shit Sombras, you lucky bitch... '' I said, grinning back to my friend.

'' Forget that, i have someone you wanted to see since a long time ago. '' she whispered to my ear.

'' Akia, this is Stephano.''

Gasp. I couldn't believe it; the golden man was now in front of me.

'' Hallos Akia, I'm Stephano.''

I blushed.

'' Hmm, nice to finally meet you Stephano. '' As i said that, i started banging my head against a wall.

'' OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, I WANTOBLOWUP! ''

'' Akia! Stop doing that and don't blow up! ''

I calmed down and went back to the group.

'' I just wanted to make sure this wasn't a dream...'' I said grinning.

'' Well, lets get the fuck outta here bros! '' Pewdie shouted and we got out of there.

I'm sorry! My fighting scenes are no good! But i still hope you bros liked it ^^ R&R


End file.
